1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera devices and, particularly, to a camera device having an image sensor driving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable digital electronic devices have become very popular. Those equipped with integral cameras have been particularly successful. Despite this commercial success, without a focusing function, integrated digital camera devices are more like toys or ornaments rather than real cameras. However, to have a focus function, the camera device of the portable digital electronic device not only needs a lens driving device for moving lenses in the camera device, but also needs a number of transmission devices to cooperate with the lens driving device, accordingly, the camera device of the portable digital electronic device is more bulky and difficult to accommodate when trying to further miniaturize portable digital electronic devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera device with a simple structure to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.